A Bizarre Meeting
by idealisticpessimist
Summary: I'm just having fun at the expense of Eragon  Eragon/OC


Okay all this is happening somewhere in _Brisingr_ after Eragon has killed the ra'zacs and is now leaving the mountain.  
>Warning: I'm aware that my grammar is horrible so I apologize in advance. And also I haven't read these books in English so I'm sorry if got some of the names wrong.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Except the remaining pieces of my sanity.)

* * *

><p>A girl was roaming around the mountain's root.<p>

"Who the hell are you? And more importantly, what the hell are you doing here?" she exclaimed when she spotted Eragon. He had just exited the mountain and was slightly bewildered of the unexpected reception. He saw that the girl was holding her hand a mean looking sword so he pulled out his wand and proceed with a caution.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked and pointed his wand at her. The girl or actually a woman snorted at this gesture. "And if I don't feel like answering? You're gonna poke me with your walking stick?"

Eragon blushed and shifted his weight one foot to another. She sighted. "Okay. I'm going to be the civilized one and answer your question. Otherwise we'll be standing here whole day.

I have travelled far and long to claim justice that so wrongly was taken from me. I am here to finish what was left undone. I'm on a task that will bring honor and respect back to my name. I will have justice!"

Eragon stared the woman blankly and wondering: 'Is she for real?'

This didn't pleas the woman much so she added: "I'm here for revenge, okay."

"Ah" Eragon said, the understanding finally reaching his mind. "So you are here for the ra'zacs then."

"No, I have come to this bloody mountain for camping." Her words were laced with a heavy sarcasm. "Of course I'm here to kill the ra'zacs!" At this point the woman's cheeks had received a becoming blush and she was also breathing rather heavily. "Now, what were you doing in there?" she asked once again and pointed the hidden mouth of the cave.

Eragon cleared his throat awkwardly and played with his stick absentmindedly. This was going to be fun.

"Well, I killed the ra'zacs", he said uttering every word carefully and preparing for an exploitation.

"Oh you did? Did you get the floppy bat-like-thingys as well?" woman asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Oh! Good for you."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Eragon was spinning his stick while whistling internally and the woman was staring into space. Dry desert wind ruffled their hair and far above them flied a lonely eagle.

"Who is he?"

Eragon was shaken from his silent stupor by a sudden question. He glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to find an unconscious Sloan behind him.

"Sloan", Eragon curtly answered.

Woman raised and inquiring eyebrow.

"He's a man I saved from ra'zacs." Eragon explained.

"Well he certainly looks for a part. Relative?"

"Not really. It's kind of a long story."

"Oh."

Place for another awkward silence.

"I'm Artemia by the way", the woman offered and cheerily continued," But you can call me Arty or Temy if you are feeling suicidal. "The grin on her face didn't really tell if she was joking or not.

"Eragon." He had no idea what made him to blur out his real name. The name with anyone could have seen on a wanted poster and see under it a very large capturing reward.

But the woman just looked him with eye full of sympathy and understanding. "Where your parents also wasted when they named you too?"

"Uh? No?" was all that he could utter out of his mouth.

The woman, Artemia, laughed at Eragon obvious confusion and still grinning held out her hand for him. They shook hands. Eragon was back to wondering if he had hit his head in the tunnel at the way out or something because you just didn't meet persons like that normally under the blue sky.

Artemia didn't pay much attention on Eragon while this was pinching his arm repeatedly and muttering about persistent hallucinations. She secured her sword in its shed and checked that she hadn't lost anything vital during the thrilling conversation. Finding everything in a perfect condition she lastly turned to Eragon, who luckily had had time to collect himself back to together.

"Shall we?" Artemia asked and gestured towards the winding road that laid before them.


End file.
